When displaying a video content, it is axiomatic that each frame of a video signal must appear in the intended position on the video display. Inconsistent positioning of subsequent frames of the video content causes the image to appear blurry and may affect the color of the video content on a display. Additionally, subsequent frames of a video content must appear in sequential order and at a consistent and appropriate frame rate. Conventionally, reference points have been used to align video frames on the display, and video effects, such as a black burst, have been used to synchronize videos in time. Recent advances in video technology allow digital video contents to be transmitted using Internet protocol (IP), which introduces new challenges for alignment of video frames.